


House of Pain

by houseofaffuso



Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, Smut, bachlan, i rlly love them both, not bAndmAteS, pls dont attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Rachel wakes up to the sound of pouring rain.
Relationships: Sebastian Bach/Rachel Bolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	House of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUMMARY IS SO CLICHE EW-
> 
> anyways i decided to post this, its been staying in my docs for a while. big thanks to emometalhead from tumblr for proofreading and editing the grammars-although not the smut part. pls forgive me if there are still any mistakes left disclaimer: none of these events are true. this is just something i wrote from my weird, dirty ass imagination. 
> 
> enjoy!

The rain pours, trickling down the obsolete roof of Rachel's flat. 

Nothing is better than waking up to the sound of it. The brunette blinks the sleep away from his eyes and shifts on his bed. He stares at a big figure of tanned skin and long blond hair in front of him, his back facing against him, snoring loudly while his ridiculous long limbs are thrown out their way. Sebastian Bach is there, sleeping beside him. 

Rachel still can't believe it. His very bandmate, best friend (or maybe enemy?), a hell of a singer Sebastian ended up together with him. The energy that's radiating over him, full of youth, naivete, and sometimes annoying. Those words describe Baz so well. 

Rachel never really has thought much about himself. He is just an ordinary brunette guy who happens to play bass in a band he formed called Skid Row. Or because he never thinks highly about himself. Sebastian sometimes gushes about how great he is, how charismatic his performances are, how wonderful of a man he is, how a great fuck he is, yada yada yada. Rachel secretly agrees with those, although he tells Baz to shut his dumbass up. He hates to admit how great an impact the man has on him.

He hates to admit that they wouldn't be this far without Sebastian's help. Baz, though a pain in the ass he is, does a great job contributing to the band. Everybody contributes their way to build this band up, so far to what they have right now. Although they still have a long road to be tripped. Rach doesn't want to know what it is.

Slowly, Rachel traces his calloused fingers on the blond's tanned skin. The warm, sweaty body laying down in front of him. He then wraps his arm around the younger man's body and drags himself closer so Baz's back presses up against his front. Rachel sighs into his nape of the neck and inhales his scent. Sebastian smells like cheap beer and cigarettes, with a hint of perfume. But Baz smells nice if he bothers to shower properly.

_ Nasty _ , Rachel thinks. _ I wonder why I am attached to this motherfucker. _

Rachel falls asleep again for a while, their breathing is in sync, just like their heartbeats.

\------------------

The bassist wakes up from the movement of the blond in front of him. His arm is still wrapped around him, but Baz pulls them tighter. He then flips back and greets Rachel with his just-woke-up face, giggling. 

"Mornin'." 

Rachel yawns, "Good morning."

"You slept well?" 

"Pretty much."

Then they snuggle. Rachel peppers Baz's forehead with kisses and Baz keeps rocking back and forth in his arms. Rachel loves having Sebastian in his arms. He is so warm. Rachel likes being warm with Baz. Baz ridiculously fits himself into the older man's embrace. No matter how long Baz is, he’s always curled up in Rachel’s arm, giggling and snuggling like an idiot.

Rachel  _ loves  _ this idiot.

Baz eventually notices something and then shifts his naked, voluptuous torso underneath. 

"I wanna suck your cock."

Rachel grunts.

\--------------------------

Baz is under the blanket, greedily runs his talented tongue over Rachel's thick hard-on. The older man lets out hitched moans as the younger devours him.  _ Goddamn _ , Baz is born for sucking dicks. Rachel then dares to look down and meets Baz's grey eyes, bobbing his head up and down, plump lips wrapped perfectly around his leaking hard cock and sloppy sounds can be heard. Fuck, Rachel won't last long. 

"So good, Baz. So  _ beautiful _ ,"

Baz quickened his pace, tongue running on the underside of his shaft.

Rachel holds up Sebastian's long hair so they won't get in the way of their action.

"Love how  _ good  _ you are at sucking my cock."

The blond moans and it vibrates through his hips, making Rachel groans. He holds Baz's head down and shoots his load into the singer's mouth. Like a good boy, he swallows every drop of it.

While Rachel remains unfocused, Baz climbs up beside him, his cock is still fully clothed and hard as a rock. Rachel tentatively shoves his pants down and wraps his rough fingers around it. The younger man moans loud. He has to cover his mouth with a pillow and bites it to prevent him from screaming too much as Rachel jerks him off. 

"Rachel, yeah— Harder!  _ Ohh— _ "

The brunette then leans down to suck on Sebastian's exposed neck, biting lightly but enough to leave bruises. He knows the spot that will put Baz on edge.

Baz bucks his hips up brutally and comes into Rachel's big palm and his stomach, nearly screaming on top of his lungs. Rachel just hopes the neighbors aren't bothered by their morning activity. They both lay back down on the messy mattress, catching breaths as if they just run a marathon.

_ Sometimes we fight.  _

_ Sometimes we fuck. _

The singer leans down to peck the bassist's thin lips, and carefully deepens it down as they both moan into each other's mouth.

_ Sometimes we make love. _

The part up, they stare into each other's eyes, and Baz lazily giggles, "Hey there."

"Hello again," Rachel traces his thumb on the younger man's bottom lips. "We better get up."

Baz groans, "Aw c'mon. It's raining outside. We can go back to sleep or just cuddle. Besides, the rehearsal is in the afternoon." he purses his lips. See, no matter how tough he looks on stage or in public, Sebastian is just a whiny, big baby whenever he's with Rachel. Bastard.

"You sure you're gonna go back to sleep with a puddle of come on your stomach? Nasty ass motherfucker." Rachel motions his hands to Baz’s body and slowly gets up, stretching his sore body til’ he hears his joints cracked. He then enters the bathroom.

Sebastian whines again and finally stands up, immediately follows Rachel.

\------------------------------

Both stand under the warm water the shower pours down. On some occasions, they like to clean each other up while bathing. Baz will wash Rach’s dark, soft hair, constantly gushing that his hair is better than his. Or Baz’s back is against Rachel as the brunette will rub his back with bath foam. In these times, they like to chat lightly and laugh at each other’s jokes. Sometimes they fuck in there too. There won’t be arguing or yelling. Rachel loves it.

Baz accidentally (read: purposefully) drops the soap and has to bend down to get it. Rachel stares at his round, perfect, nice butt in front of him and reaches out to squeeze it, making the other man yelps.

\------------------------------

Rachel cracks two eggs into a bowl and beats them with a fork. He personally enjoys sunny-side-up eggs rather than scrambled one, but Baz  _ hates _ sunny side-ups. Egg yolks are weird, he said. It tastes weird and "fishy", furthermore if Rachel makes them half cooked. Ew, he might add.

Meanwhile, Sebastian is sitting at the diner table, pouring coffee into two mugs and inhaling the strong scent of it. Today will be good.

Rachel finishes cooking the eggs. Not the best looking, and he thinks he put too much pepper in it, but Baz eats them clean. 

"It tastes amazing! I know you can cook!" 

Inside, Rachel can feel a tinge of happiness blossoming.

  
  


\------------------------------

"Hey, Rach?" Baz asks while chewing a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah?" Rachel looks up while sipping his mug and another hand holding up the paper news he's reading.

"Can I ride your dick tonight?"

Rachel nearly spills his coffee.

"What the hell, Baz, never say something like that out of nowhere!" 

Baz purses his lips while nibbling his fork, “Well, I suddenly suck you off this morning and you clearly enjoyed it. You shouldn’t have been so surprised like that.” Look at him now, he's trying to be innocent or something. 

Well, in fact, Rachel  _ wants _ Baz to ride his dick tonight.

The bassist shrugs." Whatever."

"Is that a yes, then??" Baz leans forward enthusiastically, with a mischievous grin on his face.

God, sometimes Rachel wonders how he falls for him.

"Well, yeah, maybe. I don't know." He chooses to ignore him by continuing to read the paper. Inside his mind, he actually starts planning what he can do to Baz tonight, besides letting him ride him.

The other man is satisfied with the answer and sits back to enjoy the rest of their breakfast.

"C'mon Baz, we gotta hurry up to go, "

The rain outside isn't too bad anymore. They can immediately arrive at the studio on time. 

"Aw, now?" 

"Yes, now."

Baz groans and sits up, lazily cleaning up the table, and walks to the sink slowly. Rachel crosses his arms, shakes his head, and heads to the front to put up his boots.

As they both open the door, the clouds are still decorating the sky with a small hint of sunshine going through them. It rays onto Baz's face, Rachel notices. 

Oh how beautiful he is, shining under the easy light of a rainy day. 

Sebastian is gorgeous.

He doesn't even realize he's been staring at him for a while.

"C'mon, let's go! You just said we'll have to arrive on time." 

But Rachel takes Baz's forearm, pulls him down and pecks his lips lightly. Baz is surprised, not that they're outside where people could have seen them kiss. But Rachel never shows his affection like this all of the blue.

He's not complaining, though. 

Baz kisses back and buries his fingers in the brunette's hair.

Both men take apart quickly.

"Ready to go?"

Baz giggles, "Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> reviews r appreciated <3


End file.
